Experimenting
by joahforever2016
Summary: Simon and Lucy are hone alone. Lucy is upset about Jimmy breaking up with he. Simon comforts her in a unexpected way. CONTAINS INCEST ! DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!


Lucy lay on her bed crying. Her first boyfriend Jimmy  
Moon had just broke up with her cause she dyed her hair  
blond, cause her brother Simon thought it would be a  
good idea. The rest of the family was visiting Mary in  
the hospital. Lucy just got ready for bed when she just  
collapsed on her bed and started to sob uncontrollably.

Simon walked in her room then. He was dressed for bed in  
a tee shirt and boxer shorts. He said, "Don't worry,  
Jimmy is a jerk. You will find a better guy."

Lucy said, "You don't understand. Jimmy was going to let  
me see and touch his personal area down there. Now I'll  
probably never see one as long as I live." Lucy put her  
face on her pillow.

Simon looked at her, then looked down. Then he pulled  
his shorts down a little bit exposing his cock. He said,  
"Lucy here look."

Lucy looked and couldn't believe what she saw. Simon's  
cock was five inches long. "I never knew it could be  
that big."

Simon said, "Well you can do to me, what you were  
planning to do to Jimmy."

Lucy smiled and said, "Are you sure?"

Simon said, "This will make you happy, and that will  
make me happy."

Lucy said, "Well I've never done this before so we'd be  
doing what you call an experiment."

Simon said, "I'm good at experiments."

Lucy went up and kissed Simon on the lips. Then she  
looked down and said, "You should remove your shirt, it  
might get in the way."

Simon said, "O.K." Then he pulled his shirt over his  
head and threw it on Mary's bed. Lucy started to nibble  
on Simon's ear while he let his boxers fall to the  
ground. When they did he stepped out of them. He was now  
naked.

Simon grabbed his cock and started pumping it a little  
bit.

Lucy said, "Wait a minute." She got down on her knees  
and licked Simon's cock head. Then she put her mouth  
around it and started to give him a blowjob. Simon had  
to grit his teeth to stop from screaming.

Simon said, "It's a real good thing nobody is home."

Lucy stopped and said, "It sure is." Then she went  
around behind Simon, grabbed his penis with both hands  
and started to pump it. She moved her left hand to grab  
his crotch below his dick, and continued to pump it with  
her right hand.

All of a sudden Simon felt relaxed and something shot  
out of his cock. "Simon asked, "What was that?"

Lucy said, "I think its cum. It's what men have that  
make girls pregnant, I think."

Simon said, "Well that was fun. I hope I helped you  
forget about Jimmy?"

Lucy said, "Who? Well you better get back to your room  
now."

Simon said, "What about you?"

Lucy said, "What about me?"

Simon said, "That was extremely pleasurable, and I just  
thought you might want to feel pleased too."

Lucy said, "You would do that for me."

Simon said, "You are my sister and I love you." Then he  
leaned over and French Kissed Lucy. Then he went down  
and started to kiss her neck.

Lucy said, "I didn't know you knew how to French Kiss."

Simon said, "Well how would you know?"

Lucy said, "That is a good point, I..." Lucy suddenly  
felt a pain on her neck. "...What was that?"

Simon said, "You now have a small hickey on the side of  
your neck."

Lucy said, "O.K."

Simon said, "You now you should really remove that  
nightgown, it is getting in the way."

Lucy moved the gown over her shoulders and slowly down  
to her chest. She stopped for a second seductively, then  
went over her breasts and Simon saw that she was not  
wearing a bra. Once she got the gown around her chest  
she let it drop to the floor. She was standing there  
with just a pair of white panties on.

Simon looked at her boobs and touched them. "I never  
thought you would have some this big."

Lucy said, "What do you have to compare them too."

Simon said, "Good point." He started to play with her  
nipples causing Lucy to moan a little. Then he started  
to squeeze her breasts. "These are firm."

Lucy said, "Thanks."

Simon then licked each nipple then started to suck her  
right breast, then her left breast. Lucy moaned a little  
louder.

Simon walked around Lucy and stuck his hands down t fon font of her panties, squeezing her crotch.

After a while Lucy said, "Simon, please remove you hands  
from my underwear."

Simon smiled and said, "O.K." All of a sudden he used  
his hands to push her panties to her knees, then he went  
slowly back up the inside of her legs and grabbed her  
crotch again. He used his foot to puss her underwear to  
her feet. "Well my hands are out of your underwear."

Lucy said, "I must admit. You kept your promise." As she  
stepped out of her panties. Just then Lucy felt  
something down there. She looked down to see two fingers  
entering her pussy, and rubbing the inside of it. Lucy  
grabbed Simon's hands and pushed them father inside her,  
and then she started to move with his fingers. You could  
see a feeling of pleasure on her face.

Simon then took his fingers out, and walked to the front  
of her.

In breaths Lucy asked, "Is... it... over... already?"

Simon replied, "Not by a long shot." He knelt down and  
started to lick her pussy. Then with his tongue, he went  
inside her again, licking her some more.

Lucy screamed. "Simon. OH, SIMON!" She grabbed his hair  
and started to pull it.

After a while Simon stopped and Lucy walked over and  
fell face down on her bed. "That is an experience I will  
always remember."

Simon said, "Do you want to continue?"

Lucy said, "What else is there?"

Simon said, "I was watching something on TV last night."

Lucy said, "Simon you naughty boy, so what did you  
learn?" Just then Lucy felt something on her behind.  
Simon and put his cock in her bottom. He jabbed her a  
few more times, while Lucy gripped the top of her bed.

Simon then laid down beside her, and Lucy turned over.  
He asked, "So are you ready for the finale?"

Lucy nodded and said, "Uh Huh."

Simon climbed on top of Lucy and used his hand to guide  
his cock inside her pussy. Lucy grabbed his but and  
pushed him down breaking her barrier. Simon started to  
go in and out of her.

At first Lucy flinched with pain, but soon she was  
panting, and moaning, loudly, with pleasure. She hugged  
her brother and pushed their two chests together.

After a while she relaxed her grip, but Simon still  
pressed down on her. He then took her hands and squeezed  
them, and she squeezed back. Then Simon started to  
French kiss Lucy again, and she just French kissed him  
back.

After a few minutes they both orgasmed at the same time.  
They both took a deep breath. Simon tried to get off of  
Lucy, but he was stuck. He finally managed to wiggle his  
way out of her.

They both just lied there looking at the ceiling. Just  
then they heard their dad yell, "Were home from the  
hospital."

Lucy quickly put on her panties. Simon put his boxers  
back on, and pulled his shirt back over his head. He  
helped Lucy put her nightgown back on, groping her  
boobs, while doing it. Then they both fixed their hair,  
and ran down the stairs to see Mary.

*

After the show David and Beverly were talking.

David said, "I can't believe they actually made us do  
that."

Beverly said, "Do you regret it?"

Simon said, "No way, that was the must fun I ever had.  
It's too bad, cause you know that will never air."

Beverly said, "I know what you mean." She looked at  
David and said, "Call me sometime."

David said, "You too."

***

Well that was the fic, review and tell me what you  
thought.


End file.
